Notre futur commence dans notre passé
by justfunny
Summary: Comment envisager d'avancer et d'oublier lorsque je me retrouve de nouveau face à toi ? Je ne reconnais pas dans la description d'autres celle que je connais depuis ma petite enfance. Nous étions amies, elle, toi et moi mais depuis les choses ont changées. Cette année nous nous retrouvons pour notre dernière année de lycée. ce n'était pas prévu et pourtant ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première histoire sur le couple Farberry en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me dire si je dois poursuivre ou non. je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes potentielles et je précise que comme vous le savez, ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartient.**

Assise dans ma voiture sur le parking de mon nouveau lycée je me demandais si je n'étais pas mieux là où j'étais avant. Puis je me souviens de mon année de première et d'à quel point elle avait été difficile.

Après une longue discussion avec mes parents, ils m'avaient convaincus que le changement pouvait être bénéfique. Eux se rapprochaient de leurs affaires et moi je changeais de vie. Je gardais mes rêves d'avenir mais du reste il ne restait rien. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Il est si facile de le croire mais rien ne s'efface si facilement …

J'avais revisité ma garde robe et en passant ma coupe de cheveux. J'avais eu une période petite fille sage mais elle était terminée. J'assumais celle que j'étais et la jeune femme que j'étais devenue.

Après une grande inspiration, je me décidais à sortir pour être aussitôt prise dans la marée des élèves qui me conduisirent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ayant eu mon numéro de casier par mon papa L qui était passé au secrétariat hier après midi, je me dirigeais vers celui-ci pour y poser mes affaires superflues et pourquoi pas en profiter pour le personnaliser un peu. J'y accrochais une photo de mes deux papas et moi car non je n'avais pas une mère et un père mais bien deux papas qui m'aimaient plus que leurs propres vies. J'ajoutais une photo de Barbra Streisand et quelques étoiles dorées parce que pour moi elles étaient le symbole de mon futur de star à Broadway. Je souris en contemplant le résultat en me disant que j'aurais tout loisir d'agrémenter au fur et à mesure.

« - Barbra hein ? Excellent choix. Je me présente, Kurt Hummel. Enchanté et si je peux me permettre, bienvenue à McKinley.

- Heu merci. Moi c'est Rachel, Rachel Berry.

Viens Rachel je vais te faire visiter et pourquoi pas te montrer qui est à éviter et qui ne l'est pas. Ici les règles sont simples : Ne pas contrarier l'élite et surtout pas l'Ice Queen … ».

Il était dans la même classe que moi et aujourd'hui tout nos cours étaient en commun. A la pause de midi il me traîna au réfectoire où il me présenta à ses amis. Il y avait Mercedes, Tina et Mike ( un couple d'asiatiques) et Arti un jeune homme à lunette en fauteuil roulant. Après les avoir écouté je compris qu'ils faisaient tous partis d'une chorale : le Glee Club. En apprenant que je chantais ils décidèrent de m'intégrer et pourquoi pas dès ce soir vu qu'ils avaient Glee justement.

A ce moment de la conversation je sentis l'atmosphère changer. Je me retournais pour voir les portes du self se refermer derrière trois jeunes femmes en tenue de cheerios. Deux blondes et une brune, la plus petite des deux blondes étant encadrée par les deux autres. Le visage froid elles scrutaient la foule des élèves et j'en vis certains décamper en quatrième vitesse. Je réalisais alors qui se tenait devant moi et je me sentis mal à mon tour. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittany S Pearse . Je ne connaissais que peu la dernière mais j'avais suffisamment fréquenté les deux autres pour savoir que cette froideur et cet air hautain était nouveau sauf pour Santana et encore.

« - Rachel ma chère je te présente L'Ice Queen aussi connue sous le nom de Quinn Fabray et ses deux suiveuses attitrées, L'Unholy Trinity.

- Ce sont celles qu'il faut éviter de contrarier si j'ai bien suivis.

- Oui c'est tout à fait ça. ».

Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'un lourd silence se fit. Je relevais la tête pour voir leurs regards sur moi. Sans réfléchir je me levais et quittais précipitamment la cafèt. Je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait ce qui quelque part était le cas. Je ne savais pas où j'allais jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve une fois encore à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pleinement contrôle de moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, pas maintenant, pas alors que je tournais la page. Enfin que je tentais de m'y résoudre.

POV Quinn :

Comme toujours nous prenions la pose une fois les portes franchies pour scruter les élèves présents et au cas où faire fuir ceux qui auraient eu l'impudence de pendre notre place. Très vite, je sentis mon estomac se tordre et mon cœur rater un battement. Cette silhouette je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Mais ce ne pouvait être possible, pas ici, pas à McKinley et de surcroît à la table des Loosers du Glee Club. Je songeais alors qu'elle et le chant était indissociable. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, le doute ne me fut plus permit. Rachel Berry était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle se leva et s'enfuit comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. J'allais la suivre lorsque Santana posa sa main sur mon bras et me fit non de la tête de façon quasi imperceptible. Je passais en mode pilote automatique et me contentais de me laisser guider par la Latina. Je ne pouvais pas, ne voulais pas réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Une sonnerie stridente me sortit de mes pensées désastreuses. Je tressaillis prenant pleinement conscience que je me trouvais en salle d'espagnol soit mon troisième cours de l'après-midi. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'étais arrivée là ni même si j'avais suivis les autres cours puis je vis Santana devant moi qui s'appliquait à me tirer de ma chaise. Elle avait déjà remballé toutes mes affaires et je compris que c'était elle qui m'avait conduit pas à pas toute la seconde période depuis ce midi. Enfin en regardant ses lèvres remuer, je remarquais qu'un mot revenait souvent : Glee. Alors je repris pied dans la réalité. Je me ruais vers la sortie et percutais violemment une petite brune. Sans réfléchir je déversais toute ma colère sur elle. D'abord apeurée, elle se releva et partit en larme dans le sens opposé au miens. Une fois mon souffle de retour, je me dirigeais vers la salle de musique. Santana et Brittany s'échangèrent un regard où perçait de l'inquiétude mais je passais outre. Rachel ou pas Coatch Sue nous avait demandé de s'infiltrer dans la chorale et ainsi s'abotter Schuester. Mon quater back de petit ami faisant parti dudit Club, je n'avais pas refusé. Je savais qu'il était facilement manipulable et garder un œil sur lui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je ne faisais pas confiance à ses looseuses désespérées et frustrées de la chorale les jugeant prêtes à tout pour redorer leurs réputations y comprit séduire sans scrupule mon trop crédule et innocent Finn. Pas que je tienne à lui mais ensemble nous étions le couple numéro 1 et je tenais à sauvegarder le statut que cela me conférait.

J'entrais dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant les regards des occupants déjà présents. Assise tranquillement je faisais comme si de rien n'était même si je sentais San et Britt m'observer avec insistance. Je jetais parallèlement de bref coup d'œil vers la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit je retins mon souffle mais ce n'était que porcelaine et la presque copie de Beyonce qui entrèrent en secouant négativement la tête à l'intention du reste de leur petit groupe. Je me replongeais alors dans ma transe ignorant même Finn qui venait de s'assoir à côté de moi et s'employait à retenir mon attention. Je m'isolais plus encore en moi-même songeant qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer que je me foutais royalement de ce dont il me parlait avec entrain.

POV Rachel :

Je n'avais jamais été lâche jusqu'à aujourd'hui et j'en avais toujours été fière mais là je pensais à sérieusement décamper et ne plus revenir. Mais non je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais agir ainsi. Ce n'était pas moi qui fuyais et je n'allais pas m'y mettre aujourd'hui. J'avais fini par rentrer chez moi séchant ainsi l'après-midi. En voyant l'heure je me dis qu'il restait 5 minutes avant Glee. Je me ruais sur mes clés de voiture et après avoir attrapé ma veste au vol je me mis en route. Je prenais les choses en main.

J'arrivais en vue de la salle dont la porte était fermée lorsque je remarquais arrivant à contre sens un homme aux cheveux bouclés et au visage bienveillant. Je me dis que ce devait être le fameux Mr Schuester dont Kurt m'avait parlé comme étant le responsable de la chorale et je me souvins qu'il avait précisé que ce dernier était rarement à l'heure, autant pour moi donc. Il me vit et une fois à ma hauteur il me demanda si j'étais la Rachel dont Kurt était venu lui parler. Je répondais par l'affirmative et il sourit tout en me souhaitant la bienvenue et de rentrer dans la salle en me faisant signe d'attendre qu'il ne me dise d'en faire de même.

POV Kurt :

Je me demandais où pouvait bien être Rachel et si elle allait bien. Mais si elle avait fuie, Quinn elle, avait semblé surprise et même désemparée avant que Santana ne prenne le contrôle. Mister Schue venait d'entrer un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il annonça que nous avions dès à présent un nouveau membre et qu'il fallait m'en remercier après quoi il invita Rachel à se joindre à nous. Cette dernière semblait un peu stresser mais elle avait tout de même l'air d'être contente d'être là. Enfin pour compléter son intégration il lui demanda de chanter une chanson de son choix. Elle sourit et accepta. Du coin de l'œil je notais le regard appréciateur de Finnocence sur elle et me dit que les ennuis risquaient de faire rapidement leur apparition s'il n'était pas plus discret. Redonnant toute mon attention à Rachel, je la vis parler avec les musiciens et sourire en comprenant qu'ils connaissaient le morceau qu'elle avait choisit.

Et là ce fut le choc ! Elle chantait merveilleusement bien et mon dieu, quelle voix ! Je regardais chacun de mes camarades et à leurs visages ébahis, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à être agréablement surpris. Sa voix et son interprétation poignante d'Heartless de The Fray où transperçait une multitude de sentiment nous scotcha. Je remarquais qu'elle chantait en jetant de fréquents regards à Quinn qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Santana semblait se retenir de sourire et Brittany transpirait la béatitude. Lorsque les dernières notes se firent entendre, chacun de mes camarades se leva et l'applaudit avec ferveur. Mercedes et Tina allèrent jusqu'à l'entrainer dans un câlin où avant que Santana ne réagisse Brittany se mêla. Pour ma part, j'applaudissais en notant chaque réaction ou expression de la team du diable comme nous les surnommions entre nous. L'autre blonde était debout et avait revêtue son habituel masque de froideur. Satan avait à ma grande surprise accordé un grand sourire à la petite diva avant de tirer sa copine à elle. Car oui même si elle se moquait de ma gaytitude trop affichée selon elle, elle était officiellement en couple avec la grande blonde et qui osait ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou une remarque désobligeante subissait ses foudres et se voyait mettre au pas façon Lima Heights Adjacent. Bien sûr sa réputation travaillait pour elle et donc personne n'osait s'y risquer.

Je finis par me dire que ce matin en me levant je ne savais pas à quelle point cette journée serait prometteuse mais une chose était sûre, c'est que dans les jours à venir nous n'allions pas nous ennuyer car je soupçonnais Rachel de chambouler notre petit monde et je sentais l'agitation me gagner.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeb410 : l'explication sur leurs liens et dans ce chapitre bien que les éléments de la relation Rachel/Quinn ne soit pas détaillés. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci.

: voilà pour le plus, bonne lecture. ^^

NatsuShizu : merci =)

pocketstars : j'espère que cette suite répondra un peu à ta curiosité et que tu gardes l'eau à la bouche. )

PoLLuX31 : Si tu es déjà accro et bien voici une dose de plus.

.son : je ne vois pas de quel scénario tu parles mais j'espère bien marquer ma différence. Pour le rythme si un truc ne te convient pas n'hésites pas.

Toutes mes excuses pour cette publication tardive. J'ai un peu de mal à utiliser ce site et je n'avais pas vu que quelques personnes me lisaient. Alors merci et j'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi.

POV Rachel :

Une fois Glee terminé, je me laissais entraîner vers la sortie par Kurt et ses amis. Ils voulaient faire plus ample connaissance. Il fut décidé de se retrouver au breadstick et ne sachant pas où c'était je suivis la voiture de Kurt. Une fois sur place je prévenais mes papas que je risquais de rentrer tard mais qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter que je me faisais des amis.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant et les plaisanteries fusaient de toute part. Je m'amusais énormément ce qui ces derniers temps avait été rare. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le sujet Quinn soit abordé. Kurt ne comprenait pas ma fuite et mon absence de cette après-midi. Selon lui-même si je chantais à merveille mon choix de titre n'avait rien d'innocent.

Il n'avait pas tord mais je ne pouvais tout dévoiler. C'était mon histoire, notre histoire à elle et à moi. Je me contentais de dire que je connaissais les trois filles et que Quinn et moi étions fâchées. J'ajoutais que je préférais ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Ils hochèrent à l'unisson la tête en confirmation et je me sentis soulagée.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi au alentour de 22h ce qui finalement n'était pas trop tardif. Mes papas étaient au salon. Je saluais l'un et l'autre quand papa H me retint :

« - Comment était cette première journée chaton ?

Elle était bien, comme je vous l'ais dit tout à l'heure, je me suis fait des amis et j'ai intégré le Glee club. Tout va bien ne vous en faîtes pas. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus de question, j'aimerais monter et me reposer ce premier jour m'a tout de même fatigué. ».

Je sentis leurs regards sur moi mais je ne me retournais pas. Je ne pouvais pas leurs dire qu'elle était ici, qu'elles l'étaient … je devrais le faire mais pas maintenant je n'en avais pas la force.

Une fois douchée, je me glissais entre mes draps et les bras derrière la tête je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire à McKingley.

POV Quinn :

Je la regardais impuissante ce faire traîner hors de la salle par l'équipe de loosers d'Hummel puis je sortis tranquillement, San et Britt sur les talons.

Une fois sur le parking je me retournais vers elles mais Santana me coupa dans mon élan.

« - Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement Fabray. J'ai passé la journée à te baby-sitter et depuis Glee tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Comme si entendre Rachel chanter cette chanson en particulier ne t'a rien fait. Tout comme moi connaissons le sens de ces paroles, c'était un choix délibéré. Alors dis-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre Quinn !

A rien San, à rien. Je mérite chaque mot et bien plus encore …

Peu importe ta décision je la respecterais mais je ne veux pas l'ignorer. Elle et moi sommes amies, enfin nous l'étions avant alors j'espère qu'elle acceptera de me parler à nouveau. ».

Je n'ais rien ajouté, j'étais partie. Je me demandais si Santana m'en voulait de lui avoir demandé de me suivre même si McKingley était au départ son idée, elle n'avait pas besoin de quitter notre ancien établissement mais moi si. De cette façon elle pouvait voir Brittany tout les jours et je me doutais que cela avait pesé lourd dans la balance.

Elle et moi étions amie bien avant de rencontrer Rachel ce qui prévalaient sur le lien qu'elles avaient même si elles étaient devenues super proches. Parfois j'étais jalouse mais très vite Rach m'avait rassuré et j'avais compris que j'étais celle vers qui elle se tournait toujours en premier. On s'était rencontrer en primaire et très vite, elle avait attiré mon attention. San et moi formions un duo depuis le jardin d'enfance et jamais personne ne s'était ajouté à notre petit groupe avant elle. Nous n'acceptions pas de nouvelles têtes mais elle avait franchie toutes nos barrières et très vite nous étions devenues inséparables. Je me souviens que mon père m'avait interdit de la fréquenter. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait par erreur de la nature ou sales homos quand il parlait de ses papas mais j'avais très vite compris qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille. Rachel nous avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas de maman mais deux pères et même si au début nous avions trouvés cela bizarre elle avait trouvé les mots qui nous avait aidé à comprendre la situation. Ses parents l'aimaient et c'étaient tout ce qu'il fallait garder en mémoire. Elle était heureuse et ils semblaient s'occuper plus d'elle que le mien ne le faisait avec moi.

Une fois devant ma maison je repris pied dans le présent. Mon père était une fois encore en voyage d'affaire et seule ma mère était présente. Ces derniers temps elle semblait totalement à l'ouest. Je voyais son masque se fissurer et je ne savais quoi faire pour l'aider. Nous n'étions pas une famille ou se montrer affectif était courant. Nous faisions face, nous préservions notre honneur et notre nom peu importe les circonstances. Je savais que nous étions tous faux mais j'avais été élevée ainsi. Je savais que toutes les familles n'étaient pas comme la mienne, il me suffisait de regarder celle de Santana ou encore celle de Rachel …

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'inéluctablement mes pensées me ramènent à elle ? Elle me hantait en permanence et ce avant même son retour dans ma vie.

POV Rachel :

J'avais passé une nuit des plus agitées. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas suivre ma routine habituelle. Ainsi je fis une heure de vélo elliptique avant de prendre enfin ma douche. Une fois mes habits sélectionnés, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Comme toujours papa H était déjà debout et me servit avec le même sourire que ces 17 dernières années. L'on mangea dans un silence confortable et je le regardais ensuite se préparer pour aller au travail. Avant de partir il vint m'embrasser sur le front comme toujours mais son au revoir fut différent :

« - Tu sais poussin, peu importe ce qui se passe nous sommes là pour toi alors ne nous caches pas ce qui te chagrine. Nous y feront face ensemble. Nous sommes une famille et ton père et moi t'aimons. Je serais presque certains qu'il s'agit de Quinn. Tu as toujours eu cette lueur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle alors je te le répète, n'hésites pas, nous sommes là. ».

Sans me laisser répondre il était ensuite parti comme si de rien n'était. J'étais en état de choc. Moi qui pensais n'avoir trop rien dévoilé, je me trompais et de beaucoup. Après quelques minutes d'hébétitude, je me décidais à aller au lycée.

Une fois arrivée et à peine sortie de ma voiture je vis Santana se diriger vers moi. Je calculais mes chances de la semer mais finalement la laissait arriver à ma hauteur. J'avais souffert de son absence et je ne pouvais une fois en sa présence me priver d'elle.

« - Rach, je … ».

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir que je me jetais dans ses bras. Il était difficile de dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Elle était un peu la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui pardonner.

Bientôt Brittany se joignit au câlin et je notais que nous étions le centre d'attention. Une fois hors de mon étreinte, Santana enfin plutôt Snixx se fit un plaisir d'ordonner aux autres élèves de reprendre le cours de leurs vies. Ses mots n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes mais son langage pouvait parfois être très imagé. Je souris tout simplement heureuse de la retrouver, elle et sa petite amie.

Nous avancions tranquillement lorsque je vis Quinn arriver à contre sens. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs mais lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle se stoppa, me fixa quelques secondes avant de repartir de là où elle venait. Je sentis mon cœur se fendre une fois de plus et je tentais de n'en rien laisser paraître mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Santana.

« - tu sais ton retour l'a chamboulé mais crois-moi au fond elle en est heureuse. Elle n'était plus la même. Laisses lui du temps. Fais-vous confiance. ».


	3. Chapter 3

POV Rachel :

Santana s'arrangea pour m'accompagner à tout mes cours. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir me lâcher. Je trouvais tout de même son attitude étrange. Elle surveillait quiconque venait à faire son entrée dans le couloir où nous étions et je notais les regards qu'elle lançait aux sportifs. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais je décidais de ne pas m'en inquiéter.

La pause déjeuner arriva vite et une fois les portes du self franchies, elle voulut que je mange à sa table, mais je savais que c'était à celle-ci que s'installerait Quinn lorsqu'elle arriverait et je ne souhaitais pas être près d'elle. Je repérais vite Kurt et je décidais donc d'aller manger avec eux. Mon choix ne sembla pas lui plaire mais je ne lui donnais pas le choix.

Une fois assise avec l'ensemble du Glee club je laissais les bavardages incessants de mes camarades brouiller mes réflexions qui tournaient un peu trop autour de San et d'une certaine blonde …

Kurt me parla de la semaine Britney Spears dont il se dit être l'instigateur. Je souris et me promis d'y participer. Ce n'était pas mon répertoire habituel mais certaines chansons me plaisaient. Je le vis blanchir en fixant un point juste derrière moi. Les autres aussi c'était crispés et certains dont Mercedes et Artie semblaient vouloir faire rentrer totalement leurs têtes dans leurs épaules. Je me retournais lentement cherchant se qui pourrait les intimider de la sorte. Je me retrouvais alors face à plusieurs sportifs tenant dans leurs mains un gobelet contenant un liquide que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant du slushie. Fièrement je me levais et bien droite me plaçais face à eux.

« - Un problème peu être ?

On peut dire ça comme ça. La règle veut qu'on montre au nouveau et plus particulièrement à ceux dans ton genre qui choisissent directement de rejoindre les loosers comment nous faisons respecter l'ordre ici.

Un seul geste Azimo et je te garantis que toi et tes primates me supplierais de vous envoyer en enfer car en comparaison de ce que je compte vous faire si vous la toucher, ce sera le paradis pour vous. Alors je vous conseille fortement de faire demi tour et d'éviter tout contact quelconque soit-il avec elle. Maintenant dégager et plus vite que ça !

C'est toi-même qui as instauré ce traitement Fabray …

Peu être mais il ne s'applique pas à elle. Maintenant hors de ma vue ou je jure que d'ici peu je ne réponds plus de moi ».

Je les regardais baisser la tête et s'en aller sans rien ajouter de plus. Quinn le visage froid et les mains sur les hanches m'examina avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Elle sembla y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait car l'instant d'après elle fit volte face et quitta elle aussi le self.

Santana et Britt jusqu'alors en retrait se jetèrent sur moi. La grande blonde me serra dans ses bras et San semblait prête à exploser. Vu ce qu'elle marmonnait je me doutais qu'elle aussi aurait bien étripé les sportifs. Je compris aussi que c'était ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis le début. Je lui souris et l'entraînais elle aussi dans l'étreinte. Elle se relaxa aussi vite et son expression s'adoucit.

« - ça va Rach ?

Oui San ne t'en fais pas. Les grands méchants sont partis sans me faire de mal. Je n'ais rien regardes. Je n'ais même pas eu le temps de mettre en pratique la technique Berry que …

Oui j'ai compris la diva, tu es en pleine forme. ».

Elle éclata de rire et je fus heureuse de la voir ainsi. Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué ! On évita de parler de l'intervention de Quinn même si c'était grâce à elle que j'étais sauve. A ma grande surprise et sans insulte, Santana demanda à Tina de se pousser et ainsi avec Britt sur ses genoux, elle prit place à côté de moi. Mes nouveaux amis semblèrent totalement choqués, moi j'étais ravie.

« - Hé bien Porcelaine t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? Les rumeurs parlent d'une semaine Britney Spears au glee club. Est-ce vrai ?

Hum oui on … ».

Le reste de notre pause de midi se passa ainsi. San et Britt s'intéressèrent à ce que faisait la Chorale et Brittany sembla emballée lorsque le sujet de la dance fut abordé. Inconsciemment, elle se mit en mouvement sur Santana qui passa ses mains sur sa taille pour la maintenir en place. Je savais qu'aucun ne connaissait la Santana qui un micro à la main pouvait enflammer une salle et pourtant … Je me souvenais de notre année de seconde, de notre entrée dans cette chorale si réputée, de notre succès. Quinn aussi était là et nous étions vite devenues les meneuses. Car oui Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray chantaient toutes deux, l'une avec puissance et passion, l'autre avec douceur et charme. Je regardais la Latino qui sentant mon regard sur elle reporta son attention sur moi. Immédiatement elle comprit ce à quoi je pensais et secoua farouchement la tête de gauche à droite.

« - C'est non Berry n'y penses même pas tu m'entends. C'est totalement hors de question ! ».

Il était 5h tapante lorsque sautillante comme jamais je vis Britt passer la porte tirant derrière elle une certaine brune à l'air boudeur. Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre et plus encore lorsque je vis Mr Shuester arriver. Immédiatement la blonde lui donna la raison de sa présence et donc celle de la Latina. Il s'étouffa avec le café qu'il semblait considérer jusque là comme une bouée de secours. Santana se redressa bien droite et après un regard noir en sa direction s'en alla vers les musiciens ou après quelques minutes de discussion elle revint vers Britt. Les premières notes de : Me Against The Music retentirent.

Je me callais bien au fond de mon siège et j'admirais le spectacle. Danse et chant, elles cartonnaient. Les applaudissements saluèrent la fin de la représentation. J'avais vu quel plaisir avait San à être là et sa petite amie exultait à ses côtés. J'étais assez fière de moi. Mon regard suppliant auquel s'était vite allié celui de sa blonde l'avait fait craquer et là voilà donc maintenant au Glee club.

Nous étions maintenant 8 au Glee club. Encore 4 personnes et nous pourrions espérer participer au communale puise qu'il fallait au minimum être 12. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour mais parole de Rachel Berry, cette année les News Direction entreraient dans la compétition.

A la fin de l'heure elle salua ses amis et s'en alla seule à son casier. S et B avaient entraînement, elle se demande donc ce qu'elle allait faire en les attendant. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui l'attendait trop perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

« - Savais-tu qu'il n'était guère prudent de ne pas regarder devant sois lorsque l'on marche ?

Savais-tu que partir du jour au lendemain sans une explication ne se fait pas ?

Rach …

Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Peux-tu seulement t'imaginer ce qu'à été ma vie suite à cela ? ce que sont mes nuits depuis ? tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser de la sorte. Tu m'avais promis Quinn, tu avais juré mais une fois encore tu n'as pas tenue parole. Alors ne viens pas me faire tes excuses parce que je n'en veux pas. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire et crois-moi quand je dis que ce n'est que par politesse c'est merci pour ce que tu as fait ce midi mais désormais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi et … ».

Elle se sentit plaquer brutalement contre les casiers et les lèvres de Quinn s'abattirent violemment sur les siennes. Son corps s'enflamma et au lieu de la repousser elle l'attira plus près d'elle. Q se reprit et après lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille que oui elle n'était pas à la hauteur mais qu'elle aussi ne pouvait plus respirer et qu'elle donnerait tout pour avoir une seconde chance.

Après quoi elle était partie la tête haute sans un dernier regard à Rachel qui des étoiles pleins les yeux n'arrivait pas à se remettre.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Rachel :

Deux jours étaient passés et elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa dernière entrevue avec Quinn à Santana. Cette dernière divisait son temps entre la petite brune et sa capitaine. Impossible de lui en vouloir car il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Q n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Rachel dès qu'elle l'apercevait ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler et de remarquer qu'elle semblait à bout mais pas une fois elles ne s'étaient parlées. La fin de la journée approchait, il ne restait que l'heure de Glee à passer. Santana ne tenant plus face aux supplications de Rachel avait joué de ses relations et avec l'aide de Mike elle avait convaincue quelques garçons de l'équipe de Foot de rejoindre les bancs de la chorale. Aujourd'hui était donc le jour de l'intégration de Sam, Puck et de Finn le quaterback.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne semblait pas insensible au charme de Rachel et n'arrêta pas de lui sourire de toute l'heure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sans doute dans une autre vie elle aurait été attirée par lui quoi que son air idiot et sa grande taille n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire … Alors en faîte non. Il pourrait espérer être ami avec elle mais rien de plus. Définitivement non, il n'avait rien de gracieux, de sensuel, de doux il n'était pas … elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité lorsque le jeune homme lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est à cet instant que se décida à intervenir Santana.

« - Ecoute Finnocence si tu ne veux pas que ton service trois pièces toujours inactif ne finissent définitivement hors d'usage alors tu vas aller jouer les baleineaux ailleurs et éviter d'importuner Rach avec tes avances digne du puceau que tu es. Croîs-moi t'es pas son genre alors dégages !

San c'est pas la peine d'être aussi méchante avec lui.

Ecoutes Rach ce mec est un abruti fini et toi et moi savons que tu n'en as strictement rien à faire de lui. Disons que je lui évite de souffrir inutilement ainsi.

Joli retournement à ton avantage mais je te connais et je sais pertinemment qu'il doit être une victime toute désignée pour tes sarcasmes.

Touché mais ne me dit pas que ce mec est de compagnie. On dirait l'un de ses petits chiens peureux qui bavent plein quand tu les félicites. Puck doit être un gentil maître … Ah c'est juste Eurg ! ».

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard affectueux de Britanny.

POV Quinn :

Deux jours que j'avais complètement craqués. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi. elle me faisait totalement perdre le contrôle et elle le savait. Combien de fois en avait-elle joué ? Bien trop selon l'avalanche de souvenir qui envahie l'esprit de la blonde.

Elle sourit doucement au souvenir de cette soirée entre fille qu'elles avaient passées chez les Lopez. Tout s'était fait dans les de grands éclats de rire et Brittany qui pour la première fois était présente y avait grandement contribuée. Elle avait même réussi à leur faire regarder le Roi Lion et avait à l'unisson avec Rachel fondue en larme à la mort à la mort de Mufasa. Q avait prit la petite brune contre elle et S s'était chargée de la grande blonde. La bataille de coussin qui avait suivie avait finit de détendre l'atmosphère et c'est complètement exténuées qu'elles s'étaient couchées.

En se retournant Quinn n'avait sentie que du vide et doucement avait ouvert les yeux à la recherche de la petite brune qu'elle finit par apercevoir appuyée à la fenêtre perdue dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Doucement elle se leva et s'approcha de Rachel. La voyant frissonner elle avait passée un bras autour de ses épaules et avait poussé un soupir de contentement lorsque la brune avait lentement laissé son corps s'appuyer au siens. La neige tombait en cette douce soirée de décembre. La pleine lune donnait à l'ensemble une lueur féerique qui par la beauté du paysage pouvait couper le souffle. Elle sentit Rach pivoter dans ses bras et la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit que Santana avait préparé pour elle et la brune et soupira en voyant les couvertures repoussées et la chaleur du sommeil se dissiper. Une petite main la ramena à sa place initiale où s'ajoutait cette fois cette mimique qui lui ôtait toute résistance. Un dernier regard au couple endormi et elle se retrouva tirée hors de la pièce.

Elles s'étaient chaudement vêtues et se retrouvaient maintenant à déambuler sous la neige. Rachel s'était mise à courir pour finir par se mettre à tourbillonner sous les flocons éclatant de rire toute à son bonheur enfantin. Quinn n'avait pas réussie à se retenir de la dévorer des yeux totalement sous le charme. C'est ainsi que S et B les avait trouvées une heure plus tard. La Latina semblait avoir bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais pour Britt il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas. Elle et moi nous étions échangés un long regard puis avions rattrapées nos tortionnaires qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

C'est là que Santana arriva. J'étais tranquillement assise sur les gradins une fois de plus à la recherche d'une hypothétique solitude.

« - Hé bien Q pourquoi ce sourie niais avant que tu ne me vois ?

La soirée entre fille du mois de décembre … ».

Pas besoin de plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle aussi se mit à sourire à ces souvenirs. Elle me raconta comment Rach l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle ne trouve de nouveaux chanteurs pour la Chorale. Je ris imaginant la petite brune s'acharnant sur la Latina au sang chaud. L'image avait de quoi déridé n'importe qui. Elle me raconta comment elle avait mouché Finn qui semblait trouver Rachel à son goût. Inconsciemment je serrais les poings mais elle m'assura veiller au grain et je me détendis. Elle m'observa un instant puis se mit à sourire de ce sourire de maniaque qu'elle savait parfaitement réfrigérant.

« - Remarques je pourrais peu être faire une exception et laisser Finnocence faire son numéro de séducteur des bacs à sable. Après tout Rach est une grande fille et elle est libre en plus. Qui sait il pourrait nous étonner.

N'y penses même pas Satan, ce babouin décérébré ne doit pas l'approcher !

Waouh Fabray méfie toi le style Lopez déteint sur toi. Tu ne le veux pas bien alors rejoins toi aussi le Glee Club et assures toi qu'il reste à sa place.

Hors de question tu m'entends ? Je ne mettrais pas un pied au royaume des loosers !

Ah mais je parlais des deux ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Je m'étais levée prête à me jeter sur elle mais elle avait filé la traître dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle ne laisserait pas faire ça si ? Je secouais la tête et retournais m'assoir.

POV Rachel :

Aujourd'hui vendredi, je commençais la journée avec une heure de Glee Club. C'est donc avec bonne humeur que je me rendis en salle de musique croisant en chemin San et Britt qui main dans la main semblaient au summum de l'excitation. Ne souhaitant pas obtenir de détails qui pourrait mettre à mal ma santé mentale je me contentais de les saluer et de tranquillement prendre place à mon siège habituel.

Le prof arriva cette fois à l'heure ce qui était une véritablement surprise. Il commença directement mais rapidement je me perdis en court de route. Inexplicablement je sentis le stress m'envahir et une douce appréhension me tordre l'estomac. Pourquoi donc San regardait la porte puis l'horloge avant de se mettre à soupirer ostensiblement ?

Trois coups frappés nettement me firent sursauter. Qui venait interrompre le cours ?

Je me figeais à la vue de la chevelure blonde, de la voix qui s'excusait pour le retard et qui demandait à entrer elle aussi dans la chorale.

Assise bien droite elle entame cette chanson que mainte fois j'ai écouté dans le noir au fond de mon lit : ''Heavily Broken'' du groupe The Veronicas.

Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues doucement alors que ses yeux ne me quittent pas. L'émotion semble approfondir sa voix, je flanche. San et Britt se lèvent et vont la serrer dans leurs bras. Je suis prostrée mais je sais que je dois y aller. Je sèche mon visage et une fois face à elle je la sers le plus fort possible contre moi. Les autres membres de la chorale ne comprennent pas mais je m'en fous. Elle est Quinn pour moi, pas Ice Quinn. Elle s'assoit finalement juste à côté de moi non sans avoir au préalable viré Finn qui s'était attribué cette place au début de l'heure. Justement nous arrivons à la fin du cours. Je ne lui ais pas pardonné elle le sait mais elle me connaît et je suis certaine qu'elle va me faire craquer. Elle sait comment s'y prendre après tout je n'ais aucun secret pour elle comme elle n'en a aucun pour moi.

Jouons ensemble Q …


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, je sais je suis plus qu'irrégulière et je me doute bien que c'est plus qu'agaçant d'attendre une suite qui ne vient pas. Je m'excuse donc de cette longue absence et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Et merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui ont insistés pour cette suite d'où ce poste aujourd'hui. J'ajoute que je vais finir cette fiction et que je vais faire en sorte de prendre un rythme de post acceptable et non aléatoire.

Pov Quinn :

L'avoir dans mes bras est pour moi synonyme de paradis. Evidemment rien n'est jouer mais je ferais tout pour rattraper mes erreurs et le mal que je lui avais fait. Enfin le prof nous demande de nous assoir et ajoute que j'ai gagné ma place dans la chorale. Du coin de l'œil je vois Santana sourire et je sais qu'elle avait tout calculé mais je m'en moque. Je suis Rach jusqu'à nos places et l'heure passe doucement.

A la sonnerie elle se lève et sans un mot ni un regard elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Sans même réfléchir je la rattrape en vitesse et me mets bien à côté d'elle non sans au passage jeter un regard meurtrier à Finn qui je suis sûre attendait cette opportunité pour accaparer ma diva. Je l'escorte ainsi jusqu'à son casier où même là pas une seule fois son attention se porte sur moi. Je soupire mais je sais que c'est sa façon de me faire comprendre que je vais en baver. Je suis de toute façon prête à ramer tant que je ne l'aurais pas de nouveau à mes côtés comme avant. Malheureusement je réalise que Glee était notre seule heure en commun pour aujourd'hui. Deuxième soupirs de ma part. À cet instant elle me regarde et me dit que si j'en ais déjà marre je n'ais qu'à aller voir ailleurs qu'elle ne m'a pas demandé de la suivre après tout. Puis sans que je ne réagisse elle me plante là et s'en va. Voilà comment se louper en deux secondes …

« - Tu sais Q si tu continus tu vas complètement te griller.

- La ferme S, je n'ais fait que soupirer rien de plus.

- Mets-toi à sa place. Comment toi tu aurais interprété ça ?

- C'est bon j'ai compris alors vas saouler quelqu'un d'autre avec ta morale à deux balles. ».

Je jurerais que si Britt n'était pas arrivée à cet instant elle m'aurait sauté dessus et je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour un câlin. Sa blonde après un regard désolé en ma direction la tira à sa suite. Je me décidais moi aussi à aller en cours sachant pertinemment que j'allais trouver la journée affreusement longue.

Pov Rachel :

C'est énervée et blessée que je pris place en math. Glee c'était bien passé et j'avais aimé la sentir me suivre mais tout avait dégénéré. Pourquoi ces soupirs ? En avait-elle déjà marre ? S'attendait-elle réellement à ce que j'efface aussi facile tout ce qui était arrivé et le mal qui en avait découlé ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien … J'étais certaine qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner alors pourquoi ? Finalement je pris la décision de laisser couler et de voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

La journée avait été longue et je soufflais de soulagement en ouvrant la porte de mon casier afin de déposer les affaires dont je n'avais pas besoin. Un bout de papier en tomba. Je regardais à gauche à droite et ne voyant personne je décidais de le lire.

« Hé Rach,

Je sais que mes soupirs de ce matin ne t'ont blessée mais je peux te jurer que ce n'était pas pour toi. Le premier c'est lorsque j'ai compris à quel point j'allais en baver et que rien n'était jouer. Je sais tout ça et je l'accepte. Je suis la seule et unique responsable de cette situation alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper et te faire oublier à quel point tu as souffert.

Le deuxième c'est quand j'ai réalisé que Glee était notre seul cours en commun de la journée. Je ne voulais pas être déjà séparée de toi … je te jure que cette idée m'est infernale.

Peu être aurais-je dût l'exprimer de façon intelligible et pas en soupirant alors s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi.

Affectueusement, ta Quinnie. ».

Je ris à l'emploi de ce surnom que j'utilisais et qu'elle trouvait très niais. Aucun doute elle cherchait à m'attendrir et comme prévu cela marchait à la perfection.

Tout en me dirigeant vers ma voiture j'envoyais un message à Santana lui demandant si elle avait vu Quinn aujourd'hui. J'allais l'expédier lorsqu'une silhouette devant ma voiture me surprit. L'objet de mes pensées était face à moi l'air incertaine. Trop mignonne ! Je quittais et rangeais mon portable maintenant inutile. Puis sans prévenir je m'approchais et la serrais dans mes bras avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue. Son expression se fit rêveuse et j'en profitais pour monter dans ma voiture la laissant là.

Pov Quinn :

J'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios mais aucun ne se passait ainsi. Peu importe je préférais et de loin cette version. Je repris mes esprits lorsqu'un bruit de moteur me fit sursauter. Elle était au volant et après un signe elle s'en allant comme si de rien n'était ! Je passais un doigt là où ses lèvres avaient touchés ma joue et je décidais que ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Je devais maintenant réfléchir à la suite de mon plan et éviter de commettre d'autres erreurs.


	6. Chapter 6

themaoko : Ne t'inquiètes pas je compte bien finir cette fiction donc tu en verras la fin =).

FabPezBerry78 : Rachel n'est pas aussi gentille que celle que l'on connait en temps normal alors Quinn va devoir faire ses preuves.

Ellerrina : Hé bien merci très chère fan en espérant que la suite soit tout aussi passionnante. ^^

Mum's : Voilà pour la suite comme promis. =)

Dans ce chapitre un petit retour dans le passé de l'histoire des trois filles ...

POV Rachel :

Une fois rentré je monte directement dans ma chambre et je sors d'en dessous de mon lit la boîte qui jamais n'est loin de moi. Je l'ouvre religieusement et comme s'il s'agissait de relique j'expose son contenu sur mon lit. Face à moi, un nombre incalculable de photo, des tickets de cinéma, un de restaurant, et divers autres choses …

Les photos nous montres Santana, Quinn et moi du début de notre amitié jusqu'à mon abandon … je décide de ne pas m'approfondir sur cette sombre époque mais sur les années heureuses qui ont précédées. Les jeunes filles laissent doucement place à de jeunes adolescentes et ensuite à de presque jeunes femmes.

L'on avait tout juste 9 ans la première fois que nous nous étions vu. Je venais d'arriver en ville et j'étais timide. Oui moi Rachel Berry je fus à une époque timide. Pourtant lorsque dans la coure de ma nouvelle école je vis ces deux fillettes je voulus immédiatement aller vers elles. L'une brune à la peau mâte et l'autre blonde à l'air angélique me semblait être faîtes pour être amies avec moi. Bien sûr la vision enfantine des choses et bien plus simpliste que celle que j'aurais aujourd'hui face à cette situation et pourtant … Immédiatement j'avais compris qu'inéluctablement nous devions être liées. Je m'étais approchée et je m'étais présentée avec tout l'aplomb dont j'étais capable. Le blonde aux yeux verts m'avait regardé de haut en bas et allait me répondre lorsque la Latina m'avait poussé me disant qu'elles ne voulaient pas de moi. Elles s'étaient ensuite éloignées me laissant seule. D'autres avaient voulus jouer avec moi mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour elles. Je repoussais tout les autres et je faisais tout pour attirer leurs attentions. Je disais bonjour, au revoir, j'emmenais des bonbons, lorsque je les voyais faire ce que je savais être une bêtise j'attirais l'attention sur moi et bien plus encore.

Un jour qu'il pleuvait, je mettais mise devant le minuscule abri bus et j'attendis qu'elles arrivent pour qu'elles soient à l'abri. Un garçon était arrivé et avait voulu entrer. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et il avait tenté de me pousser. J'avais tenue bon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me tire brusquement. J'étais tombée et c'est les larmes aux yeux que j'avais regardé mon genou écorché et ma défaite sur ce que je jugeais être ma mission. Je ne vis pas la petite brune arriver mais très vite le garçon cria avant de quitter à toute vitesse l'abri. Je relevais les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de la blonde qui me scrutaient. Elle me demanda si ça allait et incapable de parler je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Le rire de la brune et sa main tendue en ma direction furent le début de notre amitié. Cette fois je fus officiellement présentée à Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez.

Un léger coup frappé à ma porte me détourna de mes souvenirs. Je criais « un instant » et rangeais tant bien que mal les trésors de mon passé. Une fois fait je permis à mon visiteur d'entrer.

Finalement il s'agissait de Kurt et de Mercedes. Ils scrutèrent ma chambre avant de me rejoindre sur mon lit. On parla d'un peu tout et rien avant qu'ils n'abordent le réel sujet de cette visite surprise.

« - Voilà Rachel on voulait que tu saches que même si on ne te connait pas depuis longtemps on t'apprécie beaucoup. On sait que tu es amie avec Santana et apparemment de nouveau avec Quinn mais on se demande si tu ne vas pas décider de nous oublier pour elles …

Pas d'inquiétude Kurt, San et Quinn sont il est vrai de bonnes amies à moi mais ce n'est pas mon genre de zapper les gens. Je suis dans glee et je suis également votre amie. Ces derniers temps j'ai un peu rattrapé ce que j'avais perdu mais je n'en suis pas moins là pour vous. D'ailleurs que diriez-vous d'une soirée entre filles ?

Je suis partante mais Kurt …

Kurt l'est également. Cèdes tu devrais savoir que je préfère être avec des filles plutôt qu'avec des Puck ou même des Finn …

Bien comme tout le monde est d'accord je propose samedi soir ? mes pères seront heureux de voir que j'ai des amis ici et je suis certaine que l'on va passer une excellente soirée.

Va pour samedi alors. Tu penses inviter qui ?

Si vous pensez à San, Quinn ou même Britt je dirais pas cette fois. Soulagé ?

Heu Satan n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais.

Ne répètes pas ça devant elle où tu pourrais avoir à le regretter. Tina serait d'accord ?

Evidemment que oui. C'est rare ces soirées alors elle ne va pas louper celle-ci.

Bien nous sommes d'accord donc. On verra pour les détails plus tard. ».

Ils ne tardèrent pas à me quitter non sans avoir une fois de plus assuré que la présence de L'Unholy Trinity n'était pas un problème. Pour eux peu être mais pour mes pères je ne savais pas …

L'année dernière avait été particulièrement difficile à traverser. Me retrouver du jour au lendemain sans elles avaient été particulièrement difficile. San était la sœur, la protectrice que je n'avais jamais eus et Quinn … Quinn était tout pour moi. Alors être du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle ni possibilité de les joindre … A ce souvenir un frisson ne tarda pas à me secouer. Elles avaient changés de numéro, n'avaient laissés aucune adresse, rien que je ne puisse utiliser pour les retrouver. J'avais bien tenté de joindre Brittany mais elle m'avait assuré ne pas savoir où elles étaient, pas même Santana. J'avais bien compris qu'elle me mentait mais je ne savais comment lui faire me donner une quelconque information. Pourtant avant de raccrocher un « je suis désolée » à peine articuler s'était fait entendre. Je sus à cet instant qu'il ne venait pas de Brittany mais bien de Santana. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé de gaieté de cœur, que quelque part cette décision était motivée par la seule autre personne hormis moi ou sa blonde qui pourrait la pousser à faire quelque chose que sinon jamais elle n'aurait fait : Quinn.

Ma rancune contre Santana s'était envolée et mon ressentiment se centra alors sur ma blonde personnelle.

Une fois de plus un coup à ma porte me tira de mes pensées. Cette fois ce fut mes pères.

« On voulait te souhaiter bonne nuit poussin et aussi te dire que tes amis semblaient être gentils

Merci papas. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que ça n'est ce pas ?

Hé bien on se demandait ce qu'il en était de tes autres amies …

Vous savez qu'elles sont ici ?

On ne savait pas mais on connaît notre fille et on sait lorsque quelque chose se passe.

Santana, Quinn et même Brittany sont ici. Je sais que l'année dernière a été difficile autant pour vous que pour moi mais je ne peux pas les ignorer. J'ai besoin d'elles.

Voir notre petite fille souffrir a été bien plus que difficile mais on s'est à quel point elles sont importantes pour toi-même si l'on sait que le pire à été Quinn … Alors nous ne ferons rien contre mais elles n'échapperont pas à une mise au point. On ne veut pas que tu revives cela un jour.

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elles.

Autant qu'elles l'ont été avec toi. Maintenant chérie il est l'heure de te coucher. Et ne t'inquiètes pas ta soirée entre fille de samedi est acceptée.

Je vous aime vous savez ça ?

Oh oui ma belle on le sait autant que l'on t'aime. Bonne nuit mon chaton. ».

Je regarde mes pères quitter ma chambre après quoi je file dans ma salle de bain puis une fois en tenue je me glisse dans mon lit avant de prendre mon portable et d'envoyer un dernier message.

« Un jour tu as dit tenir à moi plus que tu ne le devrais. Puis sans prévenir tu es partie alors excuses-moi de douter de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en ta compagnie que j'oublis. Prouves-moi que ce que tu m'as un jour dit a été vrai ou l'est encore … ».


	7. Chapter 7

FabPezBerry78 : Merci de suivre et voilà la suite =)

mum's : tu sais comment je suis ^^

Ellerrina : Je dirais qu'une bonne part des réponses et dans ce chapitre … Et vraiment merci pour tes reviews en espérant que la suite te convienne. =)

themaoko : Le même vraiment ? Hé bien quelle coïncidence ! ^^. C'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on va voir Quinn a l'œuvre mais il a son importance pour la suite et pour comprendre certaines choses.

Et merci aux autres lecteurs et lectrices plus timides qui me lisent et soutiennent cette fanfic. )

Pov Santana :

Assise bien sagement près de Brittany je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire pour Quinn et Rach. Je connais la petite brune et je sais qu'elle ne va pas pardonner facilement. Bien sûr elle l'a fait avec moi mais je sens que ce n'est pas tout à fait comme avant, elle se préserve et je ne peux pas en vouloir. Moi aussi je dois prouver que dorénavant je serais toujours là. Mais le pire reste Quinn …La relation qu'elle avait était plus que fusionnelle et je me doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a poussé Quinn à fuir. Je ne sais pas quoi et je n'ais jamais pu le savoir mais je le dois pour Rach. Comment peut-on être si proche et du jour au lendemain vouloir disparaître ? Mon cœur se serra

car même si je n'étais pas elles, moi aussi j'étais parti. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et Brittany le voyant me prit contre elle me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle savait que je le formule ou non et je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je ne sais pas si sans elle j'aurais suivi Quinn mais de toute façon imaginer un monde où elle n'est pas m'était impossible alors j'abandonnais au plus vite cette supposition.

« - Tu sais Bébé je suis sûre que Rachel redeviendra bientôt celle que tu connaissais. Laisses lui un peu de temps, elle en a besoin et toi aussi.

- Je l'ais perdu une fois Britt, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Il y a plus que ce Quinn ne veut bien admettre. Je trouverais.

- Mais Sanny c'est évident, elles s'aiment comme toi et moi le faisons. ».

Trop surprise je n'ajoutais rien. Mon cerveau retournait cette information dans tout les sens cherchant la faille dans cette affirmation qui malheureusement peu à peu alluma tout un tas de chandelle dans ma tête en surchauffe. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé moi-même ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais tout s'expliquait. Quinn comme moi est très indépendante et ne fait que ce qu'elle veut bien. Mais Rach avait toujours réussi à lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Q ne pouvait pas lui dire non, elle souriait et la minute d'après elle abdiquait comme moi avec B. La petite brune avait bien essayé avec moi mais je ne suis pas blondie. Quoi d'autre que l'amour pour vous obliger à faire ce que sinon vous ne feriez pas comme par exemple quitter votre lit douillet pour aller jouer dans la neige sous la pleine lune alors que vous être une accro du sommeil ? Et difficile de ne pas rappeler qu'elles étaient constamment collées l'une à l'autre. Si Britt et moi nous tenions par le petit doigt, elles se promenaient main dans la main … Beaucoup de petite chose me revirent en mémoire et je me traitais d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir vu l'évidence.

Maintenant j'avis une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Fabray venait d'une famille très religieuse et conservatrice, me restait en mémoire les mots doucereux de son père concernant ceux de Rach alors je me doutais qu'étant la fille d'un tel homme et être amoureuse d'une jeune femme qui en plus était celle des bêtes noires de son paternel devait être ultra flippant et difficilement concevable. Mais je pense aussi et surtout qu'en la laissant Quinn voulait la préserver de Russel Fabray. Tout le monde sait que cet homme est un monstre de cruauté alors on peut aisément deviner qu'il aurait tout fait pour saccager ce couple quitte à piétiner sa propre fille. Etrangement je me sentis soulager d'avoir enfin toutes les données. Je devais les vérifier mais maintenant je savais quoi chercher.

Les douces lèvres de Britt me sortirent de ma transe. Elle passa une main légère sur mon front et effaça les traces de mes réflexions.

« - Je suis là Sanny et à nous deux peu importe comment, nous allons tout arranger. Quinn et Rachel sont des licornes comme nous alors tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Tu serais Santana Lopez et tout le monde voudrait être à tes côtés.

- Oui mais moi je ne veux que toi. Je t'aime Britt si tu savais.

- Autant que moi je t'aime Sanny chérie. Lord T m'a dit ce matin qu'un jour toi et moi serions mariées et qu'on serait super célèbre. Je serais une danseuse et toi une chanteuse/actrice.

- Je ne sais pas ce que demain nous réserve mais tant que je suis avec toi peu importe. ».

- Je scelle ce serment d'un sweet lady kiss comme elle les aime et je l'attire à moi pour laisser à nos corps la possibilité de s'exprimer.

POV Quinn :

Ma mère pleure depuis maintenant une bonne heure et je ne peux continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien. Je quitte ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'avance doucement vers la sienne. Après une brève inspiration j'ouvre la porte je la vois sur son lit, le visage ravager par les larmes. Incertaine de la marche à suivre je m'approche lentement avant de m'assoir à ses côtés. Elle cherche à se cacher de moi mais je la retiens et bientôt mes bras se referment sur elle. Lorsque j'étais enfant et que c'était moi qui étais dans ses bras, elle dessinait des arabesques dans mon dos pour apaiser mes pleurs. Je fis de même et bientôt sa respiration s'apaisa et ses pleurs également.

Une fois un semblant de contrôle retrouvé elle s'assied face à moi.

« - je suis désolée que tu m'ais vu ainsi Quinnie et …

- Non maman ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer tu sais. Ce n'est pas être faible que de libérer ses émotions.

- Ma petite fille ne l'est plus tellement n'est ce pas ? Ton père me trompe Quinn et je ne le supporte plus. Je voulais garder la tête haute et continuer à avancer mais je ne peux pas.

- Oh maman je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas le couple parfait dont nous voulions te donner exemple. Je doute même qu'il m'ait un jour aimé.

- Vous vous êtes mariés par amour non ?

- C'est ce que je t'ais dit lorsque tu étais petite mais il n'a jamais été question de sentiment entre Russel et moi. ce fut un mariage arrangé entre ses parents et les miens. Les Fabray ont bonne réputation comme tu le sais et de l'argent tout comme les miens alors ils se sont accordés et voilà le résultat.

- Tu ne pouvais rien dire ? tu as toujours été si forte alors pourquoi avoir accepté tout ceci ?

- Parce que ce n'était encore qu'une image. Je ne suis pas comme toi Quinn. Tu es tellement courageuse et sûre de toi que parfois j'envie ta force de caractère. Tu es ce que je rêvais d'être alors ma chérie je t'en prie ne laisse pas des hommes comme ton père te dicter ta conduite et surtout ne renonce pas à l'amour peu importe les convenances. Vies ta vie comme tu le souhaites c'est ça qui fera ton bonheur.

- Oh maman si tu savais … ».

Ce fut à mon tout d'éclater en larme. Je pleurais sur mes illusions d'enfant, sur le monstre qu'était mon père, sur la douleur de ma mère et bien sûr sur, sur mon amour pour Rachel. J'avais bien reçu son message et même si je me doutais que ce ne serait pas évident ce dernier m'avait transpercé me rappelant mes promesses brisées …

Mais comme ma mère me l'avait si bien dit je n'étais pas elle et j'allais tout faire pour que celle que j'aime soit à moi comme il le devrait depuis longtemps.

Aucune de nous n'entendit la porte mais mon père fut devant nous sans qu'on ne le voit arriver.

« - He bien que se passe t'il donc ici ? Je ne savais pas que mes femmes étaient des pleurnicheuses. Les Fabray ne pleurent pas alors cessez ces simagrées.

- Cela suffit Russel, il n'a jamais été dit que pleurer était interdit alors Fabray ou non tu ne peux nous en empêcher. Je ne compte plus me laisser contrôler alors fais toi une raison et abandonnes. ».

Ma mère venait sans doute de faire preuve de courage mais je jugeais la situation dangereuse. Je ne me trompais pas car avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste pour se protéger il la gifle violemment et elle alla s'écrouler contre l'armoire toute proche. Stoïque je regardais la scène sans bouger. Mais lorsque je le vis l'attraper par les cheveux et la relever tant bien que mal je me levais et me jetais sur lui voulant lui faire lâcher prise. Bien m'en prit puise qu'à mon tour je fus gifler. Ma mère se reprit et le repoussa alors que j'essuyais ma lèvre ensanglanté d'un revers de main. Les hurlements de ma mère me sortirent de ma torpeur et je suivis le son de sa voix. Debout dans l'entrée ils se faisaient face. Elle voulait qu'il quitte la maison, il refusait affirmant qu'elle lui appartenait. Ma mère sentit ma présence car elle se retourna et me fit signe de la rejoindre disant à mon père que puise que c'était nous allions partir. Il voulut me retenir mais je me dégageais sans même le regarder. L'on monta dans la voiture de ma mère et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais en pleine nuit devant la porte des Lopez ma mère et celle de Santana étant meilleures amies depuis le lycée. C'est fou ce que l'histoire pouvait se répéter. Je me sentis bizarre et avant d'avoir franchie la porte je m'écroulais.

POV Santana :

Mon portable sonna et pour ne pas réveiller Britt je me glisse doucement hors de ses bras avant de répondre tout en quittant la chambre. Ce que j'appris m'alarma et je me dépêche donc de retourner m'habiller non sans embrasser Britt et lui laisser un mot expliquant mon absence avant de foncer chez mes parents.

J'arrive moins de 20 minutes plus tard. Je monte directement à ma chambre pour y voir Quinn allongée sur mon lit avec mon père à son chevet. Elle est pâle et du sang séché se voit sur sa joue. La colère et la haine me prennent aux tripes. Qui avait bien pu lui faire cela ?

La voix de ma mère m'appelant de la cuisine me fit réagir. Elle est avec la mère de Quinn et cette dernière n'a pas meilleure allure que sa fille. J'apprends donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne peux qu'haïr un peu plus Russel Fabray pour le mal qu'il fait autour de lui. Je pense alors à Rachel et je suis certaine qu'elle voudrait être là pour Quinn alors sans plus tergiverser je sors mon portable et tout en allant au salon je compose son numéro.

« - Allo Rach ? Je sais qu'il est très tard et crois moi je ne t'aurais pas téléphoné sinon mais il faut absolument que tu viennes chez moi, que tu viennes maintenant c'est très important. Je t'expliquerais promis mais viens immédiatement. ».

Je raccroche ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de parler. Je remonte à ma chambre ou mon père me dit que Quinn n'a rien de grave, qu'elle doit se reposer mais que les évènements l'ont secoués et le coup qu'elle a prit également.

A la sonnerie de la porte je me rue pour ouvrir. Rachel et son père Leroy me font face. Elle semble guère réveiller mais je sens que d'ici quelques minutes elle le sera parfaitement. Son père me fixe et je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise. Ma mère me sauve en arrivant pour voir qui peut bien venir si tard. Je présume qu'elle a peur de voir arriver Mr Fabray et je ne peux que la comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle aussi me fixe avant de se reprendre et de les inviter à entrer. Ils nous suivent sans rechigner et brusquement je me rappelle que Mr Berry est avocat et un de ceux qu'on surnomme « requin ». Voilà qui peu s'avérer intéressant. En attendant la diva se tourne vers moi et bras croisés, le regard noir elle semble prête à me fusiller sur place alors avant qu'elle ne se lance je murmure un simple « C'est Quinn ».


	8. Chapter 8

faberry-momo : Comment ? Hé bien je ne sais pas une envie un peu sadique et voilà. =) Et encore c'était gentil là. Enfin voici la suite et cette fois pas de coupure à un moment important. Enfin quoi que … ^^

FabPezBerry78 : Russel Fabray … Un père et un homme détestable et justement il va devoir y faire face …

themaoko : c'est pour mieux reprendre alors espérons que cette suite convienne. =)

Dengle : hé bien merci et bonne lecture !

mum's : Ouh les gros mots ! tant que ça hein ? ^^. Voilà pour la suite ;)

Pov Santana :

Elle se jette sur moi et se met à me secouer comme un prunier enchainant toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. En gros je fais face à une diva en pleine crise de panique … C'est Leroy qui la détache de moi et, la contenant au mieux me fait signe de m'expliquer en vitesse.

Mais Judith me devance et c'est elle qui raconte ce qui est arrivé. A la fin de son récit elle éclate en sanglot et Rachel aussi. Moi j'ai les poings serrés et j'aimerais pouvoir me défouler sur Russel Fabray mais ce cas de figure ne se fera jamais. Mon père aussi pacifiste soit-il le tuerait s'il osait tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi. Serment d'hypocrate ou non …

Le père de Rachel est quant à lui rester silencieux se contentant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Puis il a demandé après un regard à Rachel si elle pouvait aller voir Quinn ce qui fut évidemment accepté. Je compris à son regard sur moi que je devais également y aller.

Quinn n'avait pas bougé depuis mon départ et celui de mon père. Rach vint s'assoir doucement près d'elle et c'est avec douceur qu'elle balaya une mèche de cheveux qui pendait sur le front de Q

Je regarde la petite brune prendre la main de la blonde dans les siennes et lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, la supplier de se réveiller maintenant … Peu être aurais-je dût y penser avant car les yeux de Q papillonnent puis s'ouvrent doucement pour se fixer sur une Rachel en larmes. Immédiatement elle cherche à se redresser mais Rach l'en empêche et à la place elle se retrouve avec une diva serrée contre elle qui lui dit à quel point elle a eu peur, qu'elle ne doit pas lui refaire un coup pareil, qu'elle n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas encore. Elle pleure de plus belle et Quinn ne tarde pas. Je me retrouve moi aussi sans savoir comment prise dans ce câlin à pleurer avec mon duo de toujours. Les minutes passent mais nous ne bougeons pas. Je sens une douce torpeur m'envahir mais je ne veux pas me lever alors doucement mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors la main de Quinn dans la mienne comme Rachel de son côté.

POV Rachel :

La voir étendue dans ce lit si pale, la lèvre fendue et … Non cette vision je ne la supporte pas. Elle me semblait alors si vulnérable, si fragile que pendant un instant j'ai eu peur de la perdre, de la perdre vraiment pour toujours. J'ai besoin de Quinn presque plus que le fait de chanter. Je renoncerais à tous mes rêves pour elle s'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle est Quinn et que pour moi elle est tout.

Mais elle m'a entendu et ses magnifiques yeux se sont ouverts. Maintenant je suis couchée près d'elle tenant sa main et cette nuit ou ce qu'il en reste je ne la lâcherais pas. J'oublis pour quelques heures ma rancœur, elle en a besoin et moi aussi. Santana qui nous a rejoints S'endort. Je l'entends à sa respiration et après un dernier regard sur Quinn qui semble elle aussi dormir, je me serre un peu plus contre elle et je plonge à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Quinn :

Malgré ma soirée catastrophique, à cet instant je me sens heureuse et je souhaiterais que le temps s'arrête. Rachel repose tout contre moi et San dort sa main dans la mienne. Avant s'endormir les trois ensembles était coutumier, nous étions alors inséparables et savourer ce moment m'apaise. Demain Tout reviendra comme il doit être mais cette nuit ma meilleure amie et celle qui est devenue mon monde au fil du temps sont avec moi alors je ne pense pas à mon père ni à rien d'autre d'ailleurs, je me concentre seulement sur elles, sur Rach pressée contre moi.

POV Leroy :

Je fixe les Lopez maintenant réunis avant de m'arrêter sur Judith Fabray. Cette femme a toujours eu mon estime. Vivre avec un homme tel que Russel Fabray et faire face sans jamais flancher lui a toujours donné droit à mon admiration. Je connais depuis toujours l'Homme derrière la réputation d'homme d'affaire implacable mais irréprochable. Foutaise que cela mais je dois lui reconnaître qu'aux jeux des apparences il est très fort. Seulement moi aussi je sais jouer, et si c'est le cas je le fais pour gagner. Je ne perds jamais Hiram s'en plaint bien assez.

Cet homme a fait bien assez de mal désormais et il a suffisamment blessé ma fille. Je sais tout ce qu'il a raconté sur moi et mon mari, Rachel n'a jamais été épargnée par ses dires et jamais elle non plus n'a flanché. Elle a continué à nous aimer et à s'accrocher à son amitié avec Quinn et Santana. J'ai toujours sus que les liens qui les unissaient étaient particuliers même si Santana comptait énormément dans son monde, Quinn lui était quasi vital.

J'ai vu ma petite fille perdre pied et tomber en dépression lorsque ses deux plus proches amies l'ont abandonnée. On aurait dit que son monde s'était écroulé. Elle pleurait chaque nuit, dormait peu et la musique elle-même ne changeait rien. L'année dernière fut éprouvante autant pour elle que pour Hiram et moi. Sa souffrance me reste à l'esprit et je suis certain que Russel a sa part de responsabilité.

Ce soir je sais qu'enfin je vais pouvoir agir et je jure qu'il va regretter amèrement tout ce qu'il a un jour fait. Lui qui assure que je ne suis pas un homme, pas un vrai, a cette nuit dépassé les limites. Il a frappé sa femme et sa fille que par définition il doit toujours protéger et défendre. Est-ce cela être un Homme pour lui ? Je vais lui apprendre ce que cela signifie pour moi et nous verrons qui de nous deux et digne d'être appelé ainsi. Ma fille a pleuré pour la dernière fois ce soir par sa faute tout comme Quinn et Judith. Je vais le faire tomber et ruiner sa réputation si chère à son cœur de Fabray. Je doute qu'il soit munie de cet organe mais je ne suis pas aussi mesquin que lui alors je lui accorde cette grâce.

J'explique ce que l'avocat en moi pense de cette situation, ce qu'il est possible de faire. Je demande à cette femme si elle est prête à se battre pour le bonheur de sa fille, pour le sien. Maribelle vient se poster à ses côtés et après un regard c'est ensemble qu'elles hochent la tête. Alors je donne des précisions sur ce qui va se passer. Rien n'est jouer, tout est à faire et même si rien ne semble facile je jure de les libérer de Russel Fabray.

On se met d'accord sur la suite des évènements et après être avoir parlé de ce qui est important pour l'instant nous montons voir ce que font nos filles et voir si Quinn s'est réveillée. Je souris en les voyant toutes les trois endormies l'air heureuses et paisibles. La proximité de Rachel et Quinn n'étonnent personne et je vois dans les yeux de Judith qu'elle sait que nos filles sont plus qu'amies même si elles ne se l'avouent pas. Le docteur Lopez dit qu'il manque Brittany à ce tableau et que tout serait parfait. A cet instant la sonnette retentit …

Nous descendons et c'est lui qui ouvre la porte moi à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas celui que nous nous attendions à voir mais celle qui justement manquait. Une Brittany à l'air échevelée et passablement paniquée se tient devant nous. Elle nous fixe incertaine avec de murmurer que Santana est partie de chez elle en lui laissant un mot disant qu'elle serait ici où Quinn avait besoin d'elle.

On lui dit de monter que les filles étaient en haut et que tout allait bien. Elle courut à toute vitesse les rejoindre et un regard sur les autres suffit pour que nous éclations de rire. Ces demoiselles étaient inséparables. Cet instant fugace allégea un peu l'ambiance sombre de ces dernières heures et nous donna espoir pour le futur. Nos filles devaient être préservées quoi qu'il advienne.

POV Santana :

Je me réveille doucement lorsqu'une caresse légère effleura ma joue. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux si bleu de Britt. Je me redresse vivement me demandant si cette nuit était juste un mélange entre cauchemar et rêve. Mais un grognement à côté de moi et une pression sur ma main m'assure que non. Britt me sourit et me fait signe de regarder à ma gauche, Quinn et Rach dans les bras l'une de l'autre dorment si ce n'est une main de la blonde dans la mienne. Je relâche cette dernière et Q ouvre un œil puis l'autre. Son regard voyage de B à moi avant de se poser sur la diva à moitié couché sur elle. Elle sourit et un léger rire la secoue. La petite brune gémit avant de tenter de la serrer un peu plus ce qui accentue l'hilarité de Quinn. Finalement Rach finit elle aussi par se réveiller. Elle semble perdue puis au vu de sa position elle rougit violemment ce qui déclenche l'hilarité générale. Vexée elle attrape un oreiller et me l'abat sur la tête. S'ensuit une bataille de coussin mémorable que ma mère interrompt en venant nous prévenir que le déjeuner est prêt et qu'elle nous appelle depuis au moins 20 minutes. Penaudes nous baissons la tête avant de descendre en file indienne à la cuisine où nous retrouvons Judith et mon père. Il dit à Rachel que son père l'embrasse et qu'il la voit ce soir.

On prend place à table et rapidement tout se passe comme avant. Brittany me parle de lord T qui s'est remit à fumer et je l'assure que je vais fouiller partout pour trouver sa réserve et l'aider à l'empêcher de continuer. Elle me sourit tout heureuse pendant que Quinn et Rach se chamaille sur la quantité de bacon que la blonde peut avaler. Rach tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle mange de pauvres petits cochons comme celui qu'elle aimait regarder dans Babe plus jeune. Evidemment lorsque miss Berry lui dit :

« Imagines que c'est lui que tu manges là. Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais l'avaler et ne même pas t'en rendre compte ? C'est un crime Quinnie ! ».

Ça, la moue triste et les yeux brillants viennent à bout de Fabray qui repousse son assiette dans un soupir avant de taper dans la salade de fruit de sa voisine qui tout sourire l'y encourage vivement.

Quand je dis qu'elle lui fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut … Une vraie marionnette. Mais un regard sur ma mère me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas mieux placée pour parler. Je soupire à mon tour et je repars dans les aventures rocambolesques de Lord T qui semble un chat bien turbulent.

POV Quinn :

Nous arrivons toutes ensembles dans la voiture de San. Les regards nous dévisagent mais très vite S et moi leurs faisons comprendre qu'ils doivent cesser.

C'est dans un calme relatifs que nous nous rendons ensuite aux casiers et après en cours. Nous commençons par Glee alors je suis certaine de pas être séparée de Rachel pour le moment. Je n'oublis pas ma soirée catastrophique mais je pense à ce que ma mère m'a dit. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec ma brune, je vais tout faire pour me racheter à ses yeux. Je veux être heureuse et je ne le serais qu'avec elle à mes côtés alors parole de Fabray, Rachel Berry tu seras mienne.


End file.
